


the stars in your eyes

by linoflover



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Soft Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoflover/pseuds/linoflover
Summary: It's your 6 months anniversary with seungmin and he planned a special day for the two of you.
Kudos: 5





	the stars in your eyes

Today is your 6 months anniversary with seungmin. He told you to be ready by 2pm but didn't reveal what exactly he planned. He just said you should dress comfy. And so you did.  
As promised he knocked at the door at 2pm and lead you to his car. You loved seeing him drive because he always lifts his sleeves and that looked insanely hot with his veins popping out. He drove to a tiny hill at the river and when he opened your door he led you to a picnic blanket that he prepared before picking you up and said ' I remembered that you told me you like picnics so tadaaa. I also brought your favorite food and snacks . I hope you are hungry!!' he said as he giggled. You two sat down and you looked at the food 'Wooow it looks so delicious who made that??'  
'gasp i am hurt that you assume that i didn't made it' he said dramatically. ' Don't lie we all know you would burn the kitchen.'   
'thehe true. Felix helped me a bit. He also... helped me with that' he said excitingly as he took out the brownies from his backpack. ' OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU' you practically yelled and hugged him taking the brownies with you as you sat back. 

You two had much fun and didn't realize that the sun is setting until..  
' Hey uh i prepared something else for you' he announced rather nervously and walked to the car. ' omg what else?? That picnic is more than enough seungie' .  
He came back with a guitar in his hands telling you he started playing the guitar a while ago to surprise you today. You stayed quiet and just stared at him with love in your eyes.  
He smiled as he sat down and prepared himself.  
You then heard his soft honey-like voice starting to sing your (and also his) favorite day6 song and playing the guitar to it. It sounded so beautiful and magical. You loved his soothing voice so much and could never get enough of it.  
After that he showed you parts of some other songs he learned to play and taught you to play a bit, even though it was an actual disaster because you are not talented whatsoever.  
The two of you had to stop though because it was getting dark and seeing the strings got hard. He suggested to lay down and wait for the stars to appear.

After a while you could see lots of stars and got so happy. 'Look seungie the stars are so pretty.' you pointed at the sky. He was laying right next to you and looked like he was searching something until he spoke up. ' Do you you see that bright star? Thats the north star. It's the end part of the Ursa minor, also called small bear.' seungmin said with his soft voice.  
You lit up at the sight of your boyfriend knowing so many things.  
' Now look a little to the left. The next three stars there are the tail. And the other three stars that almost make up a square, is the body. Do you see it? '  
He looked at your confused face and scooted closer to you. ' Baby thats the wrong left' he laughed.  
He took your arm and directed it the right way. He explained it again while moving your arm to it. ' Do you see it now?'  
' YES i see it omg its so pretty.' You lsaid happily and looked at him, only seeing that he is already looking in your direction.  
' But the stars in your eyes are even prettier seungie ' you said confident.  
He turned away and you just knew he was blushing like crazy.  
' You can't just drop that out of nowhere fully knowing i am easily flustered ' he whined. ' But where is the fun with that ' you said jokingly. Seungmin giggled and started planning his revenge. ' Hey stop giggling that's creepy ' you commented but he just stayed silent.  
' Come ooon seungie say something '  
As you were poking his sides to get his attention he caught your finger and pulled you towards him. Trapping you in his arms you couldn't even move. ' HEY LET ME GO ' you tried to move but couldn't because he started to work out recently. ' Tsk never. You will always be with me. I will never let you go. Never never never' he sang and showered the top of your head with tiny kisses.  
You eventually gave up and just accepted your fate with this dummy.  
The dummy you love more than anything.. your dummy seungmin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is the first one shot i wrote so please bare with me. I hope you still like it and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes:)


End file.
